A Great First Date
by soapgirl411
Summary: Robert Hoffman and Briana Evigan first date, its a one shot. For Mature readers. Dedicated to Stacey.


Soft music floated through the small restaurant which was dimly lit by candles. Every couple that was seated had a special glow about them, but there was one couple in particular that was catching everyone's eye. Robert Hoffman, one of the best dancers and funniest actor's people had seen in a long time, sat at a small round table that had a candle glowing in the center. Across from him sat Briana Evigan, a strikingly beautiful girl, that Robert could never get enough of looking at. The both of them sat looking over their menus, sneaking glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"I can't decide what I want." Briana murmured biting her lip slightly in concentration.

Robert smiled slightly as he watched her. Briana may not have realized it but she was the most beautiful woman that he'd ever laid eyes on. She had let her hair down and it curled around her shoulders slightly while her bangs framed her flawless smooth face.

"Hmm what do you think Rob?" She turned her brown eyes to him for a moment.

"Chicken casserole or this egg casserole…thing?"

"Egg casserole 'thing' huh?" Robert teased smirking at her.

"Shut up and answer the question Boy Band." She gave him a small smile as Robert stuck his tongue out at her.

"I think you should get the chicken casserole Sunshine."

Briana thought about sticking out her tongue at him but decided against it at the last moment and bit the tip of it, causing a tiny bit to stick out between her lips.

Robert glanced at the tip of her tongue and inhaled slightly.

While waiting for their dinner to come, Rob would put his hand underneath the table and caress her leg. Bri didn't mind however, but the fact that they were in a public place meant he had to stop.

"Cut that out" She began in a playful yet stern voice "The waiter is coming".

"I can't help it" He replied "I just can't keep my hands off you. "

Briana slapped his hand underneath the table playfully, causing him to pull back.

"OK, OK" He said with a slight chuckle before whispering "But your mine tonight"

Blushing, and giving a small but sweet smile, Briana leaned in and kissed her handsome date.

"I love you" She said softly "… and tonight, if you're a good boy at dinner" she carried on, leaning in even closer and whispering "I will let you have your way with me"

"I will be the on my best behavior then." He began with a smile. "But it's so hard because you're so _hot_!"

"I know." Briana began with a giggle "It's hard for me to not look at you… but unlike you, _I_ have self control"

Giving a playful smirk, Briana shot Robert one last seductive look as the waiter brought their dinners to the table.

Robert and Briana had a nice time at the restaurant. After leaving, they soon headed to a dance club in Los Angeles. It was quite a popular place for the local celebrities.

As Robert led Briana out onto the dance floor he couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. She had on a strapless white dress with rhinestones that was short in length. Briana couldn't help notice how sexy Robert looked in his khaki pants and white collared shirt with blue stripes.

"Babe you look so damn hot in that dress" He said slightly out of breath, causing the beautiful brunette to smile

"You don't look bad yourself". She replied, still wearing a smile.

They were standing in the middle of the dance floor holding each other close. Briana had her hands on Rob's chest and his hands were placed on her waist. They started swaying to the music, and Rob's hands soon moved to her butt. Their bodies were rubbing against each other and their hands were all over the other. Robert caressed her neck with little kisses and then he dipped her. As he dipped her, Briana gave him that gorgeous smile of hers. He brought her up so they were facing each other. Briana leaned in to give Robert a rough but passionate kiss and suddenly her leg rose in the air just like Princess Mia in Princes Diaries.

As Robert and Briana swayed back and forth on the dance floor, Rob looked over the top of her head. Meeting eyes with only a few people, the last person he met eyes with almost caused his heart to stop. Alice stood staring at him and Briana, she and Rob had been broken up for a while now but she still seemed to have feelings for him. Robert figured that he could have too, had he not met Briana. She'd taken him completely by surprise, everything about her made him smile and he couldn't get enough of her.

"Um Rob… babe… we've got company." Briana muttered in his ear.

Robert snapped from his daydream to see Alice walking over to them. He closed his eyes before letting out a breath and kissing Briana's neck gently.

"Don't worry." He said softly. "She's pretty okay."

Briana nodded and stood on her tip toes to kiss Robert's cheek. "I'ma going to get something to drink and that will give you time to talk to her."

Robert nodded and squeezed her hand tightly. Then as Briana headed away from him, Alice came to stand in front of him.

"Hi Robert." She said quietly.

"Uh…Hey Alice," Robert replied scratching the back of his head. "How have you been?"

Alice gave him a small smile.

"I've been good." She said softly. "What about you?"

"I've been… great." He said with a truly happy smile.

Alice nodded slightly and looked over to the bar where they both could see Briana talking to the barman. She looked back at Robert and heaved a sigh.

"So I guess it's really over between us." She said.

"Yeah I guess so." He replied with a slight nod "But I do still think of you as a friend."

Alice put her head down, not wanting to sound mean but she couldn't help herself.

"I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?" Robert asked, slightly confused.

"Why you chose her over me." Alice replied. "I mean was I not good enough for you or what?"

Robert shook his head.

"No it's not that."

"Then what?" Alice asked in an almost demanding tone. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you." Robert said. "I just, I moved on Alice. It was nothing personal I just found someone who could relate to me."

"We use to relate." Alice muttered.

"I know." Robert nodded. "But Bri and I just click better."

"Oh so you call her Bri now huh?" Alice asked.

Robert nodded slightly and Alice huffed.

"I'll see you around Robert." She said before turning her back to him and walking away from him.

After their crazy night at the club Rob took Briana back to his place. Robert walked Briana to her side of the car and opened her door.

"Thank you, baby" Briana said and gave Rob a peck on the cheek.

"Anything for you babe" Robert replied. He shut the door and went around to the driver's side thinking to himself 'it's going to be an awesome night', remembering Bri's words at dinner.

On the way to Rob's place, Briana nervously played with her fingers.

"So what happened with Alice?". She asked out of curiosity.

"She wanted to know how come I didn't love her anymore". Rob replied bashfully.

They exited the car as it was the rain began to pour. Rob pulled out his jacket that he left in this car and draped it over himself and Bri cuddling close. They ran fast to Rob's apartment. Robert opened the front door and let Briana in first as he followed. It was Bri's first time at his apartment, and she couldn't believe how clean it looked. He had black leather couch and chair and of course a big screen TV. You can tell this was a bachelor's pad until you walked into the kitchen and saw the fridge plastered with pictures of Briana and them as a couple.

"Nice place." She began, looking round the apartment "I thought you were a pig"

Both of them began to chuckle a bit

"Nah, my mom taught me well and there are some things you don't know about me sunshine."

"Is that so Boy Band?" Briana bantered. "You might be surprised to learn something about me too"

Robert patted his hand on the couch for Briana to come over.

"Why don't you come over here and I can find out" He said with a smirk.

Briana walked over to the couch and sat down. Rob leaned in and started kissing her neck softly at the same time putting his hand down the back of her dress to undo her bra strap. But suddenly they heard a loud rumble of thunder and saw lightning strike. The electricity went out as soon as the lightning struck.

"Damn it" Rob yelled in frustration.

"Its okay baby, go get some candles and we can take this into your bedroom." Briana said calmly.

Robert went to the cupboards and took some candles. He went and looked for a lighter; and soon lit a candle so he could see to get to his bedroom. Robert took the rest of the candles and gave Bri the lit candle as he led her to his bedroom.

He lit the rest of the candles and placed them all over the room. Briana entered the room and placed the lit candle down, noticing rose petals all over the floor and on top of the bed.

"You did all this for me" She asked in awe.

"I love you so much Bri, I just want this night to be special" Rob replied.

Walking over to Briana, Robert gave her a passionate kiss putting his hands around her waist. His hands were going up and down as he continually kissed her. Briana laid down on the bed, Rob straddling her and she started unbuttoning his shirt as Rob was caressing her neck and kissing her chest. Briana gave out a loud moan. Rob finally picked up where he left off and took off her bra. He cupped his hands around her breasts and started kissing them. Now Briana was groaning and rolled over so she could be on top. She put her hands on his chest and started rubbing her hands all over his chest and giving little kisses down to his belly button. Robert took hold of her arms and pulled her back up to kiss her gently. He rolled over so that he was back on top and began to lick and suck on her neck. Briana ran her hands through his hair and tugged slightly.

"Robert." She moaned.

"Yes babe?" He asked as if absentminded as his fingers began to creep up her dress. "You know it's not nice to tease."

Robert grinned and kissed her stomach before dipping his tongue into her belly button. Briana laughed slightly and pulled at his hair, pulling him back up so she could kiss him. Smiling, Briana let Rob remove the rest of her clothing. At first she tried to cover herself with her arms but Robert gently took hold of her wrists and pent them to her side.

"You're so beautiful Bri." He whispered kissing her neck.

Briana blushed and rolled her eyes at him. She bit back the smart ass retort that was on the tip of her tongue, deciding now was not the time. Bunching Robert's shirt up, Briana made him sit up so she could slip it over his head. Running her hands up and down his muscular chest, Briana sat up and kissed a line across his collar bone occasionally biting him and grinning when Robert took a sharp breath. Raking her nails gently over his chest, she let her fingers work his belt lose and unsnap his jeans.

Glancing up at him, she gave him a slightly nervous smile before pushing his pants down. Laying back down, Briana gave him a sexy grin and ran her foot up his leg and over his ass, pushing him against her and causing the both of them to moan.

"No games Briana." Robert growled into her neck.

"Oh you used my full name." Briana teased rolling her hips against his. "You must be serious."

Robert growled again and bit her neck hard making Briana almost scream and arch her back.

"I need you." She murmured into his ear, licking at the shell and biting his earlobe.

Robert didn't need to be told twice and he pushed his boxers down and kicked them off.

Now that nothing separated them from each other, Briana wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her as he slowly pushed into her. Filling Briana completely and making the brown haired girl give a long drawn out moan.

Biting her shoulder hard, Robert didn't move at all. Giving them both time to adjust. Sooner than he expected though, Briana became to wiggle and squirm under him.

"Start moving Boy Band." She panted.

Grinning into her neck, Robert pulled back slightly and kissed her as he started to rock.

Minutes rolled by and with each one the couple seemed to speed up. With each one of Briana's cry for Robert to go faster he would find new fuel somewhere in his body to continue his actions. He loved the sound of her moaning and wanted her to keep doing it forever. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and one hand was clawing at his back while the other had a tight grip on his hair. Briana was slightly surprised at how loud she was getting but she couldn't help herself. She didn't want Robert to stop what he was doing and anytime she tried to quiet herself down, he would slow down and she wasn't having that. Briana would start screaming if it kept him from leaving her.

Before she knew it, she was rolling her hips to meet his thrusts and her breath was becoming hitched. The burning sensation was becoming too much for her and Briana began to whimper Robert's name into his ear, sending him into a frantic frenzy. He got faster and rougher and Briana snapped her eyes shut as she felt herself come even closer.

When she finally reached her peak, she arched her entire back off the bed and drew out Robert's name with a loud moan. A shiver ran down his back and soon he was moaning and slowing his thrusts down to slight pushing. Briana bit her lip as she shivered herself and loosened her grip on Robert completely.

Robert said out of breath "That was the best sex I ever had" and Briana replied jokingly also out of breath "yeah it better be." Rob and Bri held each other closely underneath the covers. "Thanks so much Rob for a great first date" Briana said. "It was my pleasure" Rob replied with a big grin on his face. He gave her a soft passionate kiss on the lips and both laid there holding each other thinking about how great their first date was. Both thinking and reliving the best night of their lives as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
